Difference of Opinions
by Cobalt
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Link Square off in this exciting epic! R&R plz..


"Squitle, finish him off with a skull bash!" Ash yelled as his squirtle prepared himself for his next move. As squirtle's hard head smashed into cubone's mask, a cry of pain emerged from the battle. Unsure what had happened, Ash waited. Cubone and squitle were both down on the grass. Ash could see that cubone's mask had been cracked and worried that squirtle might have hurt himself. Then suddenly Squirtle climbed to its feet.  
  
"Squirtle, squirtle!" he said as he reached into his shell and pulled out his Squirtle Squad glasses. He motioned a thumbs up to Ash, who smiled.  
  
"Haha! Great job Squirtle!" Ash said, grabbing two pokeballs from his belt. He pointed one in Squirtle's general direction and said the magic words. Within seconds Squirtle was gone. He then placed his other pokeball into his right hand and pulled it back. "Pokeball go!" The red and white ball whistled through the air and was about to land near Cubone when a sword came swigging out of the bush and sliced the pokeball into two.  
  
A boy a little shorter than Ash stepped out of the bush and stared down angrily at him. Ash was petrified at the sight of the boy. He was very fierce looking. He had a kind of green night cap on with his blond bangs showing. Two little pointy ears held up his hat. His face was cute and soft with blue eyes and a button nose, but he wasn't too happy at the moment. His body adorned a green outfit and brown leather shoes with buckles at the top. He didn't really look like a pokemon trainer, more like a fighter. In his right hand he had a shiny gold and silver sword, and in his left a highly reflective shield. It appeared as though he also had a quiver on his back with a few arrows in it. As he advanced slowly at Ash, who summoned up all his courage and said, "Back off! I weakened him by myself so he's mine!"  
  
"Well weaken him is all you shall do because I'm not going to let you take him, he is an innocent animal, and did not cause you any harm, what you are doing is cruel!" he said.  
  
"Animals? These are pokemon, and you are supposed to capture them. You're not from around here are you?"  
  
The boy stopped advancing, and looked at the ground. "No, I'm not, I was walking through the Koriki forest and I got lost. After a whole day of walking I ended up here. I don't care if you people think capturing wild animals is ok but I certainly don't so stand down or prepare for battle."  
  
"Fine with me," Ash said smiling, "Lets go uhhh... What is you name?"  
  
"Link," He replied  
  
"Alright Link, I'm Ash, lets do this. Pikachu go!" At that moment Pikachu leaped out of Ash's backpack and waited patiently for Link to draw a pokemon.  
  
"What's this?" Link inquired, "You use these animals to do battle for you? Shame on you, I will kill you and your possessed animals!"  
  
"Fine with me, prepare to be fried. Pikachu, Thunder attack, now!" Pikachu lept in the air with utmost agility  
  
"Pika..." An energy field surrounded the yellow rodent, "CHHUU!!!" A beam of electricity shot straight towards Link. He gasped and put his shield up to protect himself. This proved useless as the electric shock plowed right through his sheild, into his arm, body and leg, and finally to the ground where Link yelled in pain. Pikachu and Link landed at the same time, only Link was on his back moaning.  
  
"Had enough yet?" Ash asked smirking  
"Gimme a break, I still got plenty of heart pieces left," Link replied as he stood up  
  
Ash looked at Pikachu, he was panting hard from his last attack. He would need time to recharge until his next electric attack. He decided on a more physical approach.  
  
"Pikachu, agility time!"  
  
Link saw yellow blur closing in on him, he had little time to react. He crouched down and put his shied in front of him. The light from the sunny sky reflected off his shield and struck Pikachu right in the eyes. He stopped running and covered his eyes in confusion, for he couldn't see anything. Next thing Ash knew Link was running towards his beloved Pikachu with sword in hand.  
  
"Pikachu jump!" Ash pleaded. The yellow rat trusted his trainer and tail jumped blindly into the air. With an amazing act of acrobatics, Link also jumped and met Pikachu in mid air. Still blinded Pikachu had no idea what was coming to him. With a swift swing from Link's sword, pikachu head was removed from his body in a bloody mess. The two pieces of yellow and red flesh fell to the ground with and echoing "plop"  
  
"PIKACHU!!!!!!" Ash yelled and he ran over to his dead friend. "Why?! Why!!!! Why did you die old friend?" He looked over at Link who was standing watching him blankly. "You!!" he screamed as he reached for another pokeball. He threw his ball not caring who came out.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur.  
  
"Get that asshole Bulbasaur! Razor leaf now!"  
  
As the sharp leaves came towards link he put up his shield and blocked the attack. He then counter attacked by changing at the enemy bulbasaur.  
  
"Vine whip quick!" Ash commanded.  
  
Bulbasaur's vines raced towards Link. As much as Link tried he was unable to strike the vines with his sword and consequently, his shield and sword were stripped from him.  
  
"Now's our chance Bulbasaur! Solar beam!"  
  
A small light began to glow over Bulbasaur as he remained in place. Link didn't particularly like the sound of solar beam so he reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow. With his other hand he reached for his hero bow at his side. With lightning quick reflexes and deadeye aim the arrow struck Bulbasaur right in between the eyes. Upon contact the Magic arrow burst into flames and they devoured Ash's green little friend. When the flames had cleared Bulbasaur was no more than a black little ball.  
  
"Bulbasaur, return," Ash commanded as his critically injured pokemon was put back into his ball. "I'm not letting two of my pokemon die! Pidgeot Go!" The selected pokemon appeared on the grass.  
  
"Pidgeooot!" it cried  
  
"Another one? For the love of Zelda!" Link said.  
  
"Pidgeot, gust attack!" Ash said reluctantly.  
  
As Pidgeot flapped its giant wings, Link went flying into a tree. Ash then climbed onto his pokemon and told it fly away to the nearest poke-center. It obeyed and took off into the morning sky. When link got up and saw Ash running away he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Don't you think this is over!"  
  
FIN  



End file.
